By Any Means - The Beginning
by SandyLee Potts
Summary: I wrote this story before the first episode had aired. This was how i saw TomTom's Character being introduced to the team. I know it's not how it happened, but hey this is FF! Enjoy!


**By Any Means**

_A/N: I wrote this before the first episode was aired, before we knew any of the character's backgrounds._

_Disclaimer: By Any Means belongs to the BBC/Red Pictures and is written by Tony Jordan._

* * *

Jack Quinn marched down to the jail cells of the Birmingham's local police station. He had been told about a young man who was being held in the cells waiting being charged.

He turned the latch and peered into the small room. The youth in question was sitting with facing the opposite wall, his legs drawn up close to his body, he seemed fairly relaxed, but the way he rested his elbows on his knees told him that he was far from it. His hoodie was drawn up over his head, and all that Jack could see from side on, was his red nose.

"Sergeant Smith, may I speak with him...? Alone?" His deep voice rang through the corridor.

The dark haired Sergent complied by bringing the keys and opening the door.

Jack breathed in deeply and stepped inside. He turned for a moment and noticed the officer close the door and keep guard outside.

"Thomas Tompkins... I'm here to give you a chance, a chance to redeem yourself in the eyes of the law."

The young man did not turn to face him, instead he maintained his position, with his elbows resting on his knees, the only thing that gave away his temperament was the way he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"I'm offering you a way out of this hell hole, the least you can do is acknowledge me..."

"Why?" The word echoed around the dirty small room, it rang in his ears.  
"Why me...?" The youth spoke gruffly.

"Because I know you're good, good at what you do, and because I could use someone like you, I need someone like you."

The young man still did not move.

"You'll be paid, if money's what you're after."

Jack Quinn sighed as the young man still brooded, he was not getting through to the man, and having looked at his record, it was obvious to him that if he was to succeed in his mission, then he needed this particular man's skill set.

This time he moved to the side so that he had a clearer view of Thomas.

"Look Thomas ..." He began.

"Don't call me Thomas... The only person to call me that was my mum..." This time he looked up at Jack and scowled. "And she's not here anymore!"

Jack could not help but notice that he had struck a raw nerve, maybe there was something there... He remembered reading his file, something about his mother dying at a young age.

He looked into the man's dark eyes, in the dim light, his pupil's had widened, giving him an almost crazed look. He could see the redness in his eyes, heard the anger in his voice.

"I think your mother would have liked you to do this job, she'd be proud that you were doing something to put away certain politicians..." Jack waited for a reaction, but none came.

He turned and began to walk away to the door of the cell.

"Sergent Smith...!" He called out.

The door of the cell opened, but rather than walk out straight away, he waited by the door of the small room for a final look at this angry young man.

He sighed once again.

"Which one...?" Tom-Tom called out.

"Pardon...?"

The young man had still not moved from his position, but now he looked up at Jack.

"You said you needed help putting away a certain politician... Which one...?"

"Nicholas Mason."

"Nicholas Mason...?" The angry young man's mouth dropped, he swung his legs around, and sat up. "What do I have to do?"

"I've been told that you're a technical whizz... I need technical support to help bring him down, track his movements, hack into emails, that sort of thing..." Jack smirked, wondering why Mr Mason was so important.

He regarded the dark haired man for a moment, the stubble on his face said that he had gone more than a few days without shaving, the grime on his clothes told him that he had probably even been sleeping rough.

Nevertheless, Tom-Tom's file said that he was the best when it came to hacking, after all, that was why he'd been arrested in the first place.

"I'm in..." Was all he had to know, it was all he needed to know.

Tom-Tom stood up. 'I'm going to get you, Nicholas Mason. You killed my mum, and I'll get you for that, if it's the last thing I do!' He thought to himself. He hated his father for what he had done, and now it was time for payback!

.

-o-o-o-

.

* * *

_So, there we go, I've waited a long time for this Category to be set up, so forgive me for its lateness._


End file.
